LevixReader The false prince
by llamazstalker
Summary: Prince Ahiko, the next heir to the throne has been missing for four years, and still continues to elude capture. Insert (B/N), an elite member of the scouting legion who isn't even a boy at all! He (she) is Ahiko who is really y/n, the prince who is trying to escape certain death at the hands of his (her) sadistic and cruel stepmother. LevixOc/Reader.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Hello! This is a really stupid idea I came up with, and thought it would make a good story :P. Yes this is going to be multi- chapter, and yes this will have the incrediably *Cough* Sexy *Cough* I mean.. Good looking... Rivaille. _

**_DISCLAIMER TIME CHILDREN XD_**

**_Me- *Pokes Rivaille* Go on, say it. _**

**_Rivaillle- Tch brat, you cant make me do anything. _**

**_Me- I am the author. I can do anything I want. *Types furuiously*_**

**_Rivaille- *A pink dress pops on him* BRAT! Take it off me!_**

**_Me- *Blushes* If you insist*RAPE FACE* _**

**_Rivaille- NO! Not like that. Get your filthy hands off me and change me back to my regular clothing!  
Me- Only if you do the disclaimer. _**

**_Rivaille- Fine. Llamazstalker does not own attack on titan/shingiki no kyojin. SNK Is the property of Hajime Isayma. I did it. now change me back. _**

**_Me- NOPE XD *Runs away*_**

RivaillexReader

The False prince

Prologue

Hello dear. Come in, sit down. Have a cup of tea. What's that? A story you say? Alright. I'll tell you one. Have you ever heard of Titans?

_Long ago, the chambermaid to the queen fell in love with the prince. Her husband had died and left her and her four-year old son alone in the world. They were lucky to find work in the castle. Eventually the prince and the maid had a child, a daughter. The maid rejoiced, for she had always wanted a little girl. The prince, however, was not as happy. An illegitimate princess would be scorned by the people, her title meaning almost nothing. A prince, however, despite being illegitimate, would not be met with such cruel reception by the people and nobles within wall Sina. Thus, it was decided that the young princess, (Y/N), would be raised as a boy, named Ahiko. The only people who knew of this were the prince, the maid, and Ahiko's brother. Soon the prince became a king, and the maid became queen. The two, along with the children, lived a happy life inside Sina. However, that was not to last. While titans could not reach the family, the red fever did, causing Ahiko and her mother to become deathly ill. The king called upon his best physicians, but alas the mother could not be saved. Soon after their mother's death, Ahiko's 14-year old brother Izumi ran off, leaving the king and the girl alone. _

_ The king married a wicked woman named Kira, who bore him 2 daughters. The new queen seemed to harbor some sort of animosity towards Ahiko, and was intent on making her life miserable. One night, the prince disappeared. Some say 'he' was kidnapped, others say he was murdered. But one thing is for certain- if Prince Ahiko is alive, then the queen will have his head. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Chapter one! It's kinda meh. Nothing important happens here, except for probably the dreams and the mentions of "Monster". (Virtual cookies to anyone who can figure out what you are...) **_

_Trust us. _

Petra's face played through my mind. Why did the innocent one have to die?

_Trust us. _

Petra's brown eyes had looked so confident. Oh how quickly that had changed.

_Brown eyes filled with tears. Run! Take Eren somewhere safe! _

In an instant Petra's life had ended. Smashed against a tree by the female titan. I could have stopped it. Her lifeless eyes staring into my (e/c) ones. I couldn't protect them. My squad was dead. I couldn't protect Eren either. I lay unconscious as Levi-heichou swooped in and saved him.

_You are just a monster, Ahiko. Or should I say (Y/N)?_

Petra's kind face was replaced by my stepmother's, her soft features morphing into the cruel angular ones of the queen.

_I gave you the power to save your friends. And look at you. A worthless creature. _

Her blood-red lips pursed in a thin line, her blonde hair cascading down her back.

_You know what happens to monsters like you?_

Stepmother's sharp talon-like nails grazed the skin on the base of my neck. She leaned in, her red orbs boring into my very soul.

_They lose their heads._

"(B/N)!" Someone was shaking me, pulling me from my nightmare. "(B/N) Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." I sat upright, pain shooting up my abdomen and causing me to fall back down onto the bed. The stark white sheets were tangled around my legs with sweat, and my forehead was damp.

"Sit back down." Christa's gentle face was edged with concern. " Hanji-san said you shouldn't be up yet."

"Where am I?" I asked, not knowing how I had gotten from the battlefield to this bed.

"You are in the infirmary. You took a pretty bad hit to the head, but Hanji said it shouldn't be a problem." The blonde's pink lips formed her trademark goddess smile. "We were all worried about you, especially Eren. You've been out for days, (B/N)."

"And my squad…"

"All dead, (B/N)." Christa's eyes softened. "You, Levi, and Eren are the only members of the special operations squad left."

"Oh." I knew they would be dead. Like I should. A 'Bad hit to the head' was not what happened. My neck was snapped, and the beast inside me is the only reason I'm alive.

The girl's small arms wrapped themselves around my neck in a warm hug. "I'm so sorry." She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go tell Hanji you are awake, okay? Please just lay down." With that, Christa slipped out the door.

I rolled over onto my side, my body screaming painfully.

_Monsters like you….. Worthless creature….._

Maybe stepmother was right.

"Hello (B/N)! Are you doing okay?" Hanji chirped. "Do you mind if I take a look at your head?" Without waiting for an answer, she began examing me.

"Ow…. Hanji-san….." I groaned. "That hurts!"

"You seem to be fine." Hanji pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose thoughtfully. "A little more rest is all you'll need."

"Um.. Okay…. Do you mind letting me see my friends?" I mumbled, my head still sore from her prodding.

"Sure!" Glasses stuck her head out the door. "Hey guys! You can come see (B/N) now!" I pulled the blanket up to my chin, a little embarrassed by my rumpled state.

Eren strolled in first, his face showing obvious relief. "Hey (B/N). You doing okay?"

"Yeah." I muttered.

Behind him came Armin, Mikasa, Jean and Christa, all sharing the same look.

"I'll assume you heard?" Jean rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Horse-face, don't make that the first thing you say to him!" Eren smacked the back of horse-boy's head.

"Yes Jean, I heard." I replied, trying hard not to meet his eyes. "And Jager, I'm not stupid. When someone's spine is cracked in two and their body is slumped up against a tree, it usually means they are dead. Nada. Zilch. No more." My voice held a little more malice than I meant it to, causing Eren to step back like he'd been slapped.

" Well, how do you feel?" Mikasa attempted to change the subject.

"Fine."

"You know, (B/N), Eren lost them too, and he isn't acting like that." Armin remarked.

_Because he isn't like me. He did something._ I wanted to say.

"I guess I'm just tired." I buried my face in my pillow, and covered my head with the blanket like a pouting child. The last thing I wanted to hear was anything else about my squad. "You should come back later."

"But (B/N)-" Mikasa slapped her hand over Jean's mouth.

"C'mon. We are going." 

"Bye (B/N)."

"Goodbye." I muttered, drifting back into dreamland.

_Red needles piercing my skin. Fire in my veins. _

"Oh Ahiko." Stepmother's voice is sickly sweet. "Look at you. A future monarch that's a beast"

_Hands that are not mine. Men in white, who refuse to look me in the eye. _

"This is our secret right?" She places a talon against her red lips in a gesture of silence, a white-clothed man sticking yet another syringe of green into my arm.

_Blood staining the dungeon floor, people bathed in red. _

"Look at you! It worked." The sickly-sweet smell of death is overpowering, clinging to me like perfume. Her purple dress drags through the gore, the perfect white lace stained crimson. "You know, (Y/N), this proves it. You are just a monster."

_A monster… monster…. Monster….._

My screams don't make a sound.

"Tch. You know, cadet (B/N), you are going to wake half the hq with that noise."

When I open my eyes, it's no longer daytime. The room was cloaked in darkness, save for a thin strip of moonlight filtering through the window. Standing in the small pool of moonlight was Levi-heichou, his arms crossed in a superior way.

"Well brat? What was that screaming for?"

"Nightmare." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"What?"

"A nightmare." My face was red with shame.

"Very well." Heichou's eyes glinted in the darkness. "Go back to sleep."

"Yessir." The door slammed shut. I squeezed my eyes closed.

_Trust us…._

Petra's glassy eyes appeared as soon as I tried to sleep.

Looks like tonight wouldn't be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello lovelies!_

_Chapter two (well kind of three….) I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy….. And had an extreme case of writers block to top it all off. This chapter is more of filler, but I promise there will be more ahem Events of interest coming soon! Thank you to the people who have watched this story and commented! Virtual cookies to all of you! I have decided to update on a regular schedule (weekly or bi weekly, depending). _

The next morning Hanji appeared in my room bright and early. Not that it really mattered- I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and had lain in bed the whole night, wide awake despite my tiredness.

"Good morning (B/N)! I hope you slept well! Levi says he wants you on cleaning duty today, so I guess it is time to get up and get to the mess hall!" Glasses grabbed me by the arms and helped me out of bed, fire coursing through my muscles as I tried to stand. Why was she so darn perky this early? "Hm.. I guess shortie was right." The scientist eyed me curiously. "You heal fast!"

"Gahh squad leader…." I moaned in exhaustion, rubbing my half-open eyes. Despite the fact my minor bruises and abrasions have healed, I still felt pretty sore. _Levi says he wants you on cleaning duty today, so I guess it is time to get up! Levi…. Cleaning duty….._ Instantly my eyes popped open once Hanji's words had sunk in. "Wait… why am I on cleaning duty less than 3 days after I was badly injured?"

"I don't know." Despite her high IQ, the brunette could be a tiny bit…. _Oblivious. _Either heichou had some inkling as to what I was, or he was trying to get back at me for waking him up from his beauty sleep last night. "In fact, I was opposed to him making you work after such a bad injury. Shorty really doesn't listen." Remarked Hanji, yet again oblivious, this time to the fact I wasn't listening to her. This day would just be great. Not only would I have to face my friends who I had gone off on yesterday, but I would have to be at the beck and call of that midget. Petra may have liked (obsessed and worshiped the ground he stands on in secret) Levi, but I still failed to see what was so great about that sorry excuse for a man. (He's only an inch taller than me, and I'm considered short.)

"I better get going." I sighed, pulling my arm away from Hanji. After being in bed for god-knows how long in the same clothing, I needed a shower. And a change of clothes. I guess I should have considered myself lucky- after all if someone undressed me, well you know.

I stepped out of the main building, where the infirmary is housed, and painfully made my way to the boy's barracks. Luckily the sun was still peeking slightly over the horizon- it wouldn't be fully daylight for another 30 minutes. The door to the barracks creaked slightly as I opened it, enough to cause Jean to roll over and mumble something in his sleep, but not enough to wake anyone. I padded silently to my bunk. Years of sneaking around a palace staffed by 300 can teach someone a thing or two about being sneaky. I snatched up my spare trousers and shirt and darted toward the still open door.

"Mhhm" A sudden noise stopped me dead in my tracks. "Mother….. I don't want to get up…." Jean, the ever annoying horse boy was directly above my head in his bunk, still sound asleep. His arms and legs were wrapped around his pillow in some sort of fetal position. "Waffles?... I want a purple pony for Christmas… potato….." I darted out the door before I woke him with my giggles.

The showers or bathhouse as some people called it, was really nothing more than several poorly constructed wooden cubicles outside the barracks. Some had battered fabric hanging over their opening to give the occupant some privacy, but that was about it. Each cubicle had a rusty water pump situated at about my height on the wall that spewed reddish colored water. I chose the cubicle with the most fabric hanging down the front, and set to work undressing myself. I slid out of my battered boots, and soiled trousers and shirt. The only slightly presentable thing was my jacket. I hung my dirty clothing within reach of the water, and placed my clean set over the cubicle wall. The water ran brownish at first, but soon turned into a refreshing stream of bliss. It slid the streaks of blood and dirt off my chest, and down my stomach. I began scrubbing my aching shoulder with my hand, trying to get the worst of the crusted blood off it. Soon it was clean, leaving my tattoo visible to the world.

At the age of 13, each heir to the crown is given a tattoo that symbolizes their future position. When I turned thirteen, the symbol of the royal family, a unicorn's head,* was tattooed on my body, on my right shoulder. A sudden chill went down my spine as I remembered my brother' s parting words to me, the night he took me away from the palace. _She'll have your head, (Y/N). Be careful. _Right on the neck of the unicorn was a large gash; giving the impression the animal had been beheaded. I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread as I hurriedly finished my shower and headed to the mess hall.

-Le wonderful time skip brought to you by Rivaille in a pink dress-

Back before the fated expedition, I had eaten my meals in the special ops squad dining room with Eren, Petra, Heichou, and the rest of the squad. Now that they were dead, I didn't think I could bear to go there. I chose to eat in the communal hall. Nobody told me I couldn't do it.

I hurried through the line and limped toward an empty table, earning a few looks of pity and sympathy from the few cadets that were there that early. They must have heard, or guessed from my rumpled look and the fact I was eating in the mess hall today. I stared down into the lumpy mess that was my oatmeal. Despite having not eaten for days, I wasn't very hungry. I took one spoonful of the goop and pushed it away. It felt like cement going down. I laid my head on the table, and stared at the stream of people walking in. Eventually Christa walked in, and began heading toward my table, Mikasa in tow. I must have looked pathetic, sitting there all alone with my oatmeal growing cold in front of me. Silently I shook my head _no_ and hoped the blonde got the message. Apparently she did, because she stood on tiptoe, whispered something in Mikasa's ear, and headed off to sit somewhere else. Eventually the hall became full, and commander Erwin strode in, his blue eyes sweeping the crowd of cadets talking and laughing over breakfast. Levi-Heichou was right behind him, brows furrowed in disapproval, probably at the sight of people and their friends. Old sourpuss.

Erwin rapped his fingers agnsed the wall, their noise echoing throughout the hall, causing everyone to fall silent. "Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well." There was a murmur of no's throughout the crowd. "I have a very important announcement to make, and I hope you all take it seriously. King Damien, Queen Kira, and their daughters are going on a tour of military facilities." Instantly my head jerked up, and I slammed my hands on the table, earning a few weird looks from the people around me and even heichou. Erwin continued speaking, seemingly oblivious. "The king has seen it in his best interest…"

_Father is a good king, yes, albeit a bit self spoken. He allows himself to be manipulated easily._ I thought _He normally wouldn't concern himself with the army unless… _Stepmother's cruel features flashed through my mind. I bit down on my tongue in frustration _she tracked me here. She knows I'm somewhere in the military… _The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

"_(Y/N)" Brother's blue eyes were edged with sadness as he looked down at me in the moonlight. "I'm going to leave you here. You should be safe in the military- stepmother will never think to look here." He pulled me into a tight hug "Just be careful dear sister, for if she finds you, she'll have your head, (Y/N)." _

_*It's the symbol for the military police. _

_Sorry this is so short… oh well. _

_Goodbye for now!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Heeeyyyyyyyyyy/how/ya/doin? Okay so I'm probably not going to stick to an update schedule for this- I'm just going to write when I feel like it. Don't fret, however, I won't allow more than a week between each update. Sound good? _

_Oh yes, and I'm very sorry….. You are kind of….. Beat up in this chapter. /Shot _

_Thank you to the following people for following my story- _

Lyrixz

MissLoveMeNot

miharu15

sherlaylay

_Also thank you to _

_Faith Schnarr_

_And _

_Randomsss For reviewing!_

_Virtual cookies to all of you! _

_Alright on with the smexy corporal! (If ya know what I mean (; ) _

_P.S, I changed one of the categories to humor. You'll see why…._

"Cadet B/N! B/N! Tch brat LISTEN UP!" Levi's screaming brought me out of my reverie. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at us. Great, I was making a scene when I needed to be inconspicuous.

"Yes Corporal?" I sighed.

"Don't talk to your superior in that tone! And look at me when you are talking, not the table!" A chorus of oooohhhsss was heard around the room as Levi whacked me in the head. For such a small man, he could still pack a whalop.

I turned to the raven-haired man, my smile oozing fakeness. "Yes corpral who doesn't look as good as the table?" The hall erupted in laughter. Even Erwin, who was standing in the same spot was laughing just a little. Something flashed in Levi's steely grey eyes, although I didn't get exactly what.

"You little…." Heichou's face was nearly blank, save for his fiery eyes. "You know what? Cleaning duty for 2 months for making a fool of me like that, brat. I was going to be forgiving and only make you clean the hall for today. I don't care if you are in my squad. I still expect you to treat me with respect. " _Forgiving? _Forgiving for what?

"Yes corporal." I growled through clenched teeth. Geez dude…

"What was that?"

"Yes corporal stick-up-his…"

**SMACK! **His hand made contact with the back of my head. I swear I felt my brain move around a little that time.

** "That **Cadet(B/N) is why you don't disrespect your commander. Get up."

I crossed my arms in a defiant manner.

"I. Said. Get up." Levi grabbed me by the collar in a rather rude way. His knuckle lightly ghosted my neck as he nearly choked me. Despite the fact I was sure I was practically being strangled to death, the place where he touched felt- tingly. "Oi what's with that weird face, kid? Get _up._"

"Fine." I sighed, my head throbbing as I stared into his grey eyes defiantly. I don't usually give in that easily: my mother used to say I was as stubborn as an ox. But with my head throbbing and body aching, I didn't feel like arguing.

"For your impudence, brat, I have changed your punishment from cleaning the mess hall to cleaning the entire HQ before the king arrives." He crossed his arms, as if he was expecting an answer. Punishment for what? Living while Petra is dead? We must have stood like that for a while, the tension between us so thick you could cut it with a knife as he waited for my reply, probably in the form of a 'Yes sir' or a salute.

"Levi, don't you think you are being ridiculous?" Erwin appeared, his forehead knitted in frustration.

"No sir, I don't. (B/N) needs to learn respect." Shortie replied coolly, never breaking my gaze. I was pretty sure most of the mess hall was observing this drama with interest. Nothing interesting happens around here, and most were probably enjoying this showdown immensely.

"Cadet (B/N)-" The blonde began.

"With all do respect, sir, I'm not going to salute him." I smirked, still holding Levi's gaze. "It's a matter of pride on both ends."

Little 'events' like this where quite common in the special ops dining hall, believe it or not. I would deny heichou his respect, and get punished for it. (This was most likely caused by heichou's obvious dislike for the every fiber of my being. Petra though, continued to state otherwise.) Apparently Erwin didn't get the fact that this wasn't anything new. 9/10 times, I was not the one to crack first, and I sure wouldn't crack with everyone watching.

"I do agree, it is a matter of pride. Although you are forgetting something." Levi's expression gained an air of fake understanding.

"What's that?"

"That I'm humanity's strongest." Those words had barely slipped past his lips before my body slammed painfully against the stone floor, agony shooting out from the back of my skull as it made contact with the hard surface. I must have looked deplorable, due to the looks on everyone's faces- minus heichou's. He still carried that typical eternally-disgusted-with-the-world look, this time with a small bit of pride. "Better keep your guard up, (B/N)." With that, Levi strolled out of the dining hall- normally.

All I could do was lay there on the floor, mouth gaping like an idiot as I watched him disappear around the corner.

Suddenly a pair of soft blue eyes appeared above me.

"Here, (B/N), let me help you up." Erwin extenended his stocky hand to me.

"Thank you sir." I mumbled latching onto his hand with mine and pulling myself off the floor. The pain in the back of my head was quickly subsiding, replaced by the now- intensified pain of my previous injuries.

"I don't think I need to apologize." By this point, everyone had resumed eating, assuming everything had returned to normal. "You know how he is, being in his squad and all." The blonde exhaled, using the phrase _Being in his squad and all_ probably as code for something along the lines of _You know what a pretentious bastard he is. _

"Thank you again sir." I sighed " I assume I am needed in Heichou's office to discuss my **Punishment.**" Posion laced my voice, causing Erwin to let out a hearty laugh and attract the attention of the mess hall. Again. These kids are a drawn to drama like a moth to flame.

"It's always good to see a solider with a little bit of fire like you."

"Thank you sir."

**~ Le epic timeskip brought to you by a nekid (Naked) Rivalle because he ripped the dress off to avoid humiliation~ **

"Alright brat, I want you to clean this room first. Don't screw it up horribly." Levi stood with his hands on his hips in a condescending manner.

"Yessir." I gritted my teeth as I stepped into the mess hall, mop in hand. An assortment of food-slop covered the floor and the 7-billion wooden tables.

I began swishing the mop across the crusty food on the floor, witch is harder to do then it looks, especially when the mop is almost twice your size. Levi was still standing in the corner like some midget slave-driver, his mouth set in its typical scowl.

"I'm not two." I frowned. "I can do this without being babysat."

"I can **see** that."

"So why are you here?"

"Are my actions of any concern to you?" He adjusted his cravat.

"Sadistic much?"

"I suggest you watch that mouth of yours when speaking with your higher ups." My higher ups? Although I didn't necessarily like it, I was the 'Higher up' of nearly everyone in the walls. I stopped sweeping to brush a few tendrils of my (not your H/C) hair out of my face. Its color still seemed strange, even after being dyed for 4 years.

"Tch, cadet. Vain much?" Levi smirked superiorly, pulling me out of my reverie.

"No. Not really, Mr. I'll adjust my-cravat-all-day."

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, (B/N)." he ran a hand through his raven locks, exhaling audibly. "I have a stack of papers waiting in my office that need to be done in two days. Finish this floor, and then meet me in my office, understood?"

"Yessir." I picked up my broom and resumed sweeping. As I heard Levi's footsteps receding down the corner, I frowned. "Yessir corporal corncob up his butthole." I hissed vehemently. Even if he couldn't hear me, it gave me immense pleasure to use his name like that.

"I heard that."

"Shut up."

The rest of the day passed quite slowly. I had started cleaning roughly at noon, and by the time I had finished, it was growing dark. Dinner was just beginning once I had completed the last of the small storage rooms on that floor. I assumed shortie would not want to be kept waiting for so long, so I bypassed the dining hall and headed straight up the stairs for heichou's office. Despite not having eaten all day, I wasn't hungry at all. Greif is a good substitute for sustenance.

The midget was at the door before I even had time to knock.

"You're late." His steely eyes narrowed at the sight of me.

"Gee sorry sir." I replied sarcastically "I was only cleaning the _entire bottom story of the hq _like you told me to." The corner of Levi's mouth twisted up in annoyance.

"Did you eat?" Gee man, how kind.

"Yes."

"Fine." He seemed satisfied with this answer, not knowing it was a lie, as he stepped aside to allow me room to enter his office. It was neat- really neat. Not a speck of dust was in sight, and the only 'mess' (please note this term is being used lightly.) was the two stacks of yellowed paper neatly stacked at his desk in the center of the room.

"Sit." Levi commanded, dropping any hint of pleasantry he might have had before, pulling a chair to the desk and pointing to the seat. I obliged, plopping down on the wood with an unsatisfied **huff** when I felt how hard the chair was.

"So how much do you have done so far?"

"This much." Levi pointed to the smaller stack as he seated himself in a much-softer looking leather chair adjacent to mine. That much paperwork? Greaatttttttt.

"When does it need to be done by?"

"Tonight."

"Greattttttt." I banged my head against the table.

"And tomorrow I expect you to clean the guest quarters on the second floor. Thouroghly."

"Way to show some mercy, heichou."

"Enough chit-chat brat. Work. Now."

The rest of the night carried on in silence, the only sounds the occasional crinkle of paper and the steady ticking of the clock. My eyes began to grow heavy and the words danced across the page. I hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, and I was dead tired. Every so often I had to pinch myself to stay awake.

The main clock chimed twelve, the tolling of its bells shocking me out of my half-asleep state.

"Really, (B/N)?" Levi held up the last three hours of work, his face a mixture of stress, anger, and drowsiness. "When I give you work, I expect you to do it right. Fix it. Now." He pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration.

Shortie passed the stack across the table, my ink-stained fingers wearily shaking as I grabbed it. I was honestly too tired to reply snarkily, so I grabbed it without comment- earning a questioning look from my work 'buddy'.

"I want this done before sunrise." Levi gestured toward the still monstrous mountain of paperwork on the desk, before turning and exiting through the door.

"Wait- I'm going to have to do this by myself?"

"Yes. I expect you to do your job right, _the first time._"

"Maybe I could have had this done the _first time_ if I wasn't so tired." I yawned, stretching my arms up in the air. "Why does it even need to be done for tomorrow?"

"The king and queen will be arriving the day after." The day after? Oh great…

"Goodnight cadet. Ne vous poussez trop fort. dormir bientôt" I assumed this was meant as an insult of some kind. Darn, I should have paid attention to my French tutor. ( I only meant for his underpants to be stuck up there on the roof for a day. Not permanently.)

"Night frenchie." I mumbled, sleepily beginning to redo my work as Levi exited slowly, his coal eyes trained on me. I pretended to be absorbed by the task, guessing he was there to make sure I didn't slack off. Eventually he left.

The hours ticked by, marked by the steady click of the clock. The candle began to burn low, the shadows growing darker. My stomach began to feel upset, and my head was pounding from lack of sleep. Eventually pure morning light began filtering between the spotless white curtains of the lance- corporal's office. The clock chimed 6, just as my sore fingers dropped the last piece of paper onto the 'finish' pile. I smiled stupidly to myself, proud of my effort. Now I could get some rest.

I was out of it before my head hit the table.

_Gaahhhhhh writersssss blooooccckkkk. Why do you torture me so, cruel world? _

_Well here you have it- chapter three. I'm sorry for starving you and making Levi so mean to you in this chapter. Gomensai. This is still a levixReader, but it's not going to be some stupid cliché shojo manga-style story where you fall into levi's arms immediately. So as for now, YOU DOAN NEED NO MAN! _

_Also, thank you to all the people who have followed, favorited, reviewed, and taken the time to read my story! I was not expecting this response for only four chapters. You people are awesome! Virtual hugs to all ya'll! _

_~Llamazstalker out!~_

_*Don't push yourself too hard. get some sleep soon. I used google translate, so it may not be totally accurate. :(_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey/how/you/doin'/minions? _

_Heres the next chapter! Things are starting to get on a bit of a roll now, and EVENTS OF INTEREST ARE COMING SOON (No smut. Sorry.) As I said before, this isn't going to be a cliché shojo manga style story-but it kinda is. (that whole reader being overworked and passing out or becoming sick or getting some form of injury plot point seems to be a recurring event in most reader inserts. Not that I care- for me, the more cliché the better. I practically __**live**__ off of cheap drugstore romance novel type stories.) _

_Thank you MimiBlue for being my beta-reader! Everyone, stop what you are doing right now and go check out her awesome stories. XD_

_Alright on with the smexy rivaille!_

When my weary eyes finally opened, I found myself not half-hanging off Levi's desk like I had expected, but in a bed. I definitely hadn't dragged myself to bed last night, no way in hell; I knew I had fallen asleep immediately. But how in the world did I end up here? This definitely wasn't my bunk in the bunkhouse, for it was far too soft.

Maybe heichou carried me to his bed. The disgusting thought ran through my head before I could stop it. And immediately, I mentally kicked myself; I do not have, and never would have, any interest in that sadistic compressed entity of a corporal. He's conceited, rude, most likely a masochist, with some sadism mixed in. Who would ever want a man like that? Unless they were a masochist them self, but... Besides, even if I was falling at his feet like half of the remaining female solders, I would be considered odd.  
I shifted onto my back, shoving my face back in the soft pillow in frustration and embarrassment at my own vile thoughts. I should never have thought anything like that. I mentally promised myself that such notions would never enter my precious brain space again.  
I sighed in frustration and embarrassment into the soft feather and cotton pillow. My years of living in luxury had taught me a thing or two- these pillows were expensive, probably only a commodity the higher ups, like squad leaders and the commander could afford. The soft white squares felt like heaven compared to the rough homespun and straw-filled pillows us trainees had to make do with. The pillow smelled like citrus with a slight musky undercurrent, bringing a striking pair of blue eyes to mind. Immediately I bolted upward, realization hitting me. I was in the commander's bed. In the commander's room.

I quickly scanned my surroundings for the familiar mop of blonde hair- no Erwin. Silently, I exhaled a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. My feet swung off the bed onto the frigid stone, sending cold chills up my spine from both the cold and the awkwardness of the situation. The room felt like ice, despite the fact that the crackling flames in the fireplace were still burning, without the intention of stopping anytime soon.

I wrapped soft bed sheets against my frame, hoping to retain my body heat as I padded toward the door. My hand curled around the solid brass as I mentally prepared myself for the mortifying run to the bunkhouse. What I wasn't expecting was a pure blackness. Forward, forward, forward I fell into the abyss that only a second ago was solid wood.

"She's gone, your highness."  
"What do you mean?"  
A graying man and a young brunette one stood over a lavish bed, the figure laying on it obscured by their large bodies. Curious as to why this scene seemed so familiar, I crept closer, trying hard not to be seen by the pair.  
"She's gone. Dead." The elder's eyes softened noticeably, oblivious to my presence. The taller man swung around on his heels, slight streaks of a clear liquid visible on his cheeks. I took advantage of this situation to dart around them, curiosity beckoning me to the bedside.  
_"Mommy, what's wrong? Papa said you were sick like me. I got better. Why won't you?"_  
My heart caught in my throat at the sight of the woman on the bed. A pair of familiar brown eyes, stared listlessly at the ceiling. Her golden blonde hair was spread out despairingly on the pillow, curls still matted to her pale forehead with sweat. Her face showed a visible lack of color.  
**No no no no no no no no. **

****B/N!

"Mother." I managed to choke out, reaching to close her blank, expressionless eyes before I lost it. My hand just passed right through, a ghoulish sight.** No no no no no no no no. **  
"Mommy?" She grew paler as I faded away, into the darkness. "Mommy no!"

B/N?!

_Trust us, b/n._  
Petra glided toward me, her face streaked a vivid crimson, the bright color standing out in the darkness of the black, her once warm brown eyes now empty sockets gushing gruesome blood. Her once beautiful smile twisted into an sinister grin as she beckoned me forward, arms outstretched, fingers curled, almost unnaturally.

_Why are you still alive, y/n?_

Despite my futile efforts to stop them, my feet kept moving toward the macabre body of my past friend.

_Hell is lonely.  
I am lonely.  
Why are you just standing there? Come join me._

"B/N? What's wrong?"  
"We heard you scream. Why are you in here?"  
"Gahh I'm fine." I slowly lifted my head off the desk, letting my eyes adjust, unprepared for the duo peering down at me anxiously. Jean and Armin, two of the people I was not yet prepared to face stood in front of me, concern etched over their faces.  
"What do you two want?" I scowled.  
"S-sorry B/N."  
Blondie stared intently at his feet, causing me to feel a slight pang of regret at the way I was treating my friends.  
"Sorry? What for? He's the one being a total d***, Armin." Horse face spat. "We were only trying to check on our friend. It's his fault for acting like a complete a**."  
Jean crossed his lean arms in an act of superiority as he faced me. "Why are you being such an insensitive little-"  
"Not in the mood for your language, kerichtein." I growled, glaring vehemently at the duo.  
"Actually, B/N-" Armin cut into our exchange nervously, eager to stop the inevitable fight, "We are just here to deliver a message from Levi-Heichou. He wants you to meet him in the south wing to clean the guest bedrooms."

I exhaled, slowly , and stood up. "Fine." I groaned, and walked near the door. "Both of you, out. Now."  
"This isn't your office. You cant tell us what to do."  
"You're right." I smirked deviously, eyeing the pompous horse face. "But my foot can."

~Le timeskip of 2 minuets brought to you by some fine Spanish booty (Hetalia, anyone?)~

After Jean scurried off, clutching his behind with Armin in tow, I decided I should go find heichou. Not that I wanted to. I just couldn't delay the inevitable lecture that was going to happen from sleeping in late, and waiting any longer would probably put the corporal in an even worse mood than normal. (If that is even possible.) I hurried over to the south wing as fast as I could.

_Alrighty.. so here ya'll go. I still have writer's block, so I'm publishing this so I can feel like I accomplished something productive with my week. (If that makes any sense. Just seeing the chapter published is a good feeling.\) _

_Again, Thank you to mimiblue for being my super awesome beta reader! Virtual cake to you! C: _

_~llamazstalker out!~_


End file.
